<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Best Friends by verothelilsparkleghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451420">Two Best Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verothelilsparkleghost/pseuds/verothelilsparkleghost'>verothelilsparkleghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends mad at each other, Friends to Lovers, RenKFC, RenKFC is official</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verothelilsparkleghost/pseuds/verothelilsparkleghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Two best friends... locked in a room... together and alone...” she said in a sarcastic tone of voice, “they might kiss.”<br/>“Yes, we will.”<br/>“Yes, of course we wi— wait what?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A silly attempt at a one shot for The Seireitei Discord Server Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "Did you just kiss me?" </p><p>Also a TikTok video made me do it xD</p><p>Special thanks to Hese, Rrae and Ari for putting up with my annoying self &lt;3 (Thanks x2 to Ari for Beta-ing as well xD)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, she was mad.</p><p>In fact, mad was not the correct word to express how fucking angry she was. The next time Rukia got her hands on Renji, he was a dead man.</p><p>. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Earlier today, Rukia had been driving her dark blue Mini Cooper on her way home from University, when she received a call from her friend Renji. He’d practically begged her to come to his old place and help him take some of his stuff to his new place, and Rukia being the great friend she is, agreed after she made him promise that Ichigo would be nowhere in sight, and that he would have to buy dinner for her as well. Renji agreed quickly, and now thinking back, he agreed <em>too</em> quickly. That should’ve been her first clue that something was wrong. But she didn’t pay much attention to it and made her way to Renji’s old place. First mistake in a series of mistakes.</p><p>When she got there, she parked her car in the driveway and got out of the car. Rukia made her way up to the door with her phone in hand, typing a reply to a text message she just received from Rangiku.</p><p>Rangiku: <em>Are u still not talking to Ichigo?</em></p><p>Rukia: <em>If u r asking this bc of your party, u can invite him. I won’t ruin ur party.</em></p><p>Rangiku: <em>I just don’t want u guys to be uncomfortable.</em></p><p>Rukia: <em>It’s fine, Ran. </em></p><p>Rangiku: <em>K then. But I think you two need to kiss and make up soon ;)</em></p><p>Rukia rolled her eyes at her reply. She knew their friends had gotten caught between her and Ichigo’s fight. They’d been best friends since forever and arguments never lasted more than a couple of hours. But this time was a bit different.</p><p>Rukia was so caught up in texting her reply that she didn’t see the familiar motorcycle her best friend owned, poorly hidden by some bushes near the house. As she was about to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Rangiku behind it.</p><p>“What the…? Weren’t we just texting each other?” Rukia asked.</p><p>“Yes!” she replied, jumping slightly, “I just couldn’t wait to see you in person to send the invite text,” Rangiku explained.</p><p>Rukia felt she was acting strange. “Okay…”</p><p>“Come in, come in!” Rangiku grabbed Rukia’s arm and pulled her inside the almost empty house.</p><p>Renji was standing in the middle of the living room. “Ah Rukia! Thank you for coming, we really need some help… um… packing and moving boxes.”</p><p>Rukia looked around. The place was almost empty and only a few boxes remained. And both Renji and Rangiku seemed to be acting a bit odd. “What exactly do you need help with? To me it seems like everything has been packed and moved already,” she said, turning and pointing to the few boxes left.</p><p>“Oh well, Ran helped me move some stuff before you got here. All that’s left is in the bedroom,” he said walking down the hallway towards the bedroom. Both Rukia and Rangiku followed after him. Rukia saw him get some keys from his pocket and unlocking the door.</p><p>“Why do you have the door locked?” Rukia asked.</p><p>“No particular reason,” Renji replied in a hurry.</p><p>He opened the door and the first thing Rukia saw was Ichigo sitting on the bed. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his orange hair covered some of his face. But when he raised his head, she saw the scowl on his face.</p><p>Rukia turned to face Renji and asked “What is he do—" but Rangiku pushed her inside the room before she could finish talking. A yelp left her mouth and she almost fell face first to the floor, managing to catch her balance in time.</p><p>“What the hell, Ran?” Rukia asked exuberantly.</p><p>Rangiku winked, blew a kiss at her and said, “We can’t stand it anymore, you two need to talk, and it’s happening now.” And with that she closed the door on Rukia’s face. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Rukia heard her say through the door, and a second later she heard the distinctive click of the door being locked from the outside.</p><p> “Let me out of here you idiots!” Rukia screamed, pounding on the door repeatedly.</p><p>“It’s no use really, unless you want to kick the door down and pay for the damage,” Ichigo informed her, still sitting in the same place and position she saw him a moment ago.</p><p>Rukia rolled her eyes and looked at him from over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something to him but chose not to and continued pounding on the door. “Renji, you’d better open this door right now!”</p><p>Rukia could hear them moving around the hallway and talking to each other; they were clearly ignoring her yelling.</p><p>“Ok! We’ve accomplished the mission,” Rukia heard Renji say.</p><p>“This was easier than I thought it’d be, and to think no one thought this plan would work,” Rangiku said amusedly.</p><p>“Right! Let’s go get some food while these two make up!” Rukia could tell they were walking away. “By the way, I’m taking your car, Rukia.” She could hear the smirk he probably had on his face.</p><p>“Oh, please tell me we’re not getting—” Rangiku’s voice faded as they walked away and Rukia didn’t hear well what Rangiku had said but knowing Renji, she knew where he was going.</p><p>“Renji!” She hit the door with even more anger. “I swear to God, if my car smells like fried chicken again, I will fucking kill you!” Rukia yelled through the door.</p><p>No one replied to her yelling.</p><p>And now here she was, trapped in a barely furnished bedroom with her <em>best friend</em>. The same <em>best friend</em> she’d been actively avoiding for the past week because she was mad at him.</p><p>Rukia gave up on banging the door and moved towards the window to try and find another way out.</p><p>“It’s locked too. I tried that already,” said Ichigo.</p><p>Rukia felt her blood boiling. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself.</p><p>“Rukia,” She heard him say behind her.</p><p>“Don’t ‘Rukia’ me.” She turned around to face him. He stood up from where he was sitting and was now standing just a couple steps away from her.</p><p>“Rukia,” he repeated.</p><p>She walked away from him, but he followed her, still keeping a few steps between them. “They are right, we need to talk.”</p><p>“I don’t have anything to say to you, I don’t want to talk.” She turned her back on him.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll do the talking then,” he said.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear your apology, Ichigo. Save it.”</p><p>“Good. Because I’m not going to apologize,” he said nonchalantly.</p><p>That was the last straw.</p><p>Rukia turned around to face him. Ichigo was standing close to her with his hands inside his jacket’s pockets.</p><p>She moved closer to him. “You went behind my back.” She poked him in the center of his chest with two fingers to punctuate her words.</p><p>“You told Byakuya.” She poked a second time.</p><p>“After I told you about it in confidence.” She poked him again.</p><p>“And now Byakuya and Hisana are all proud and shit, and I can’t tell them I don’t want to accept it,” she said anxiously. Before she could poke him again, Ichigo grabbed her hand and held it in his. She tried to pull her hand away, but he didn’t let her.</p><p>“They needed to know, Rukia.” His voice was soft. Rukia lowered her eyes, looking anywhere else except his eyes. “You got accepted to the most prestigious University in the country and you were going to decline the offer and it’s a great offer,” he said, raising her chin up with one hand. “I’m not about to let you waste this opportunity.”</p><p>Reluctantly, her violet eyes met his brown ones. She felt her eyes stinging with unshed tears. But she was not about to let the tears fall.</p><p>“I don’t want to go there…” she whispered.</p><p>Ichigo searched her face with his eyes, “What are you so afraid of?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m not afraid, I just—” Rukia released her chin from his hold and looked away from him.</p><p>But Ichigo wouldn’t let her back down. “What, midget?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at his use of the annoying insult and crossed her arms.</p><p>“Rukia…” His soft voice made her look at him again. And the look on his face made her answer.</p><p>Her eyes watered.</p><p>“I just don’t want to leave... my friends and my family… and… you.”</p><p>Silence settled between them.</p><p>A moment later, a noise outside the bedroom distracted her, maybe Renji and Rangiku were back?</p><p>She banged on the door again. “Come on guys, open up, we’re fine now.”</p><p>Ichigo stood quietly behind her.</p><p>What’s something Renji wouldn’t stand for and would run to open the door?</p><p>Mmm…</p><p>Oh yes.</p><p>This is a good idea.</p><p>“Two best friends... locked in a room... together and alone...” she said in a sarcastic tone of voice, “they might kiss.”</p><p>“Yes, we will.”</p><p>“Yes, of course we wi— wait what?” He grabbed her by her arm and turned her around. Her back now against the door, his body softly pushing her against it.</p><p>His face was close to hers and he kept leaning closer.</p><p>“What did you say?” she murmured, she felt blood rushing to her cheeks and her heart was pounding in her chest.</p><p>“I said yes we will,” he murmured as he lowered his face towards her.</p><p>Ichigo stopped a breath away from her lips. He was giving her the chance to push him away and saying no.</p><p>Time stood still.</p><p>Her eyes traveled from his lips to his eyes repeatedly, but his eyes never left hers.</p><p>In an instant, their lips met in a fervent kiss.</p><p>If someone asked Rukia who kissed who, she wouldn’t know the answer.</p><p>Rukia gasped when she felt his body pressing against hers and his arm wrapped around her waist to pull her even closer. Her own hands were not idle, and before she could even think about it, they travelled from his chest up to his neck. One of her hands caressed his hair and Ichigo let out a throaty sound. Rukia quickly came to the conclusion she liked that sound.</p><p>They kissed for a long moment, fighting for control until they ran out of air, and pulled away slowly. One of his hands rested in the back of her head stroking her hair in a comforting way.</p><p>She could only focus on how soft his lips had felt.</p><p>“Did you just kiss me?” she murmured.</p><p>He chuckled. “I think <em>you</em> kissed <em>me</em>,” he teased her with a grin.</p><p>“Shut up.” She stood up on her tiptoes and smashed their lips together again in a bruising kiss.</p><p>Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her into his arms. Ichigo walked backwards until the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees, and he sat down on the bare mattress with Rukia now on his lap.</p><p>She slowly broke away from the kiss, opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with caring eyes. With her hands on either side of his face, she brought him in for another brief kiss.</p><p>“What are we doing, Ichigo?” she asked. Her heart was still beating rapidly, and the blush hadn’t left her face.</p><p>He hugged her closer to him, “What we should’ve done long ago.”</p><p>They were silent for a moment; their breaths were the only sounds to be heard. With their foreheads touching, she closed her eyes. So many emotions were coursing through her veins. Her brain was still processing the fact that her <em>best friend</em> kissed her, or she kissed him… whatever, doesn’t matter who did it, the point was it happened.</p><p>But her thoughts got interrupted.</p><p>“I got accepted too, you know,” Ichigo informed her.</p><p>Her eyes snapped open.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me, idiot?” she asked, slapping his shoulder several times.</p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me for days, midget. Even our friends were annoyed.” He grabbed her hand and held it in his.</p><p>“Does that mean… you’re coming with me?” she asked in a timid voice.</p><p>“Yes… If you’ll have me.” He brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed it.</p><p>Rukia smiled and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“We’re back!” Renji shouted and opened the door with a bang.</p><p>“Yes!” Rangiku clapped and jumped excitedly, “I told you this would work!” </p><p>Seeing his two closest friends eating each other’s faces was something he’d need some time getting used to, “Ugh… and right on time for Valentine’s Day too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Renji and his love for KFC is something we like to explore in the IchiRuki Secret Basement Discord Server. </p><p>Interested?  Join us xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>